


A Collection Of Malec

by Malteser24



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteser24/pseuds/Malteser24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of one-shots about my favourite TMI couple, Malec!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander....

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, but I cannot say when they will be updated/written.

Alec's P.O.V

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. It seems quite long and tedious, and does not suit him at all. Spiked hair, eyes dusted with makeup, lined with black. Covered in glitter. Magnus, certainly. But High Warlock of Brooklyn? It doesn't fit, like Alexander doesn't fit me. Of course, he does look incredibly handsome…how I would love to stroke my hands across that shimmering face…

"Alexander Lightwood?" I was shaken out of my day dreaming, and focused on the face the voice had come from. I stepped backwards, startled by who it was and the small distance between us.

"Yes. You're Magnus Bane, aren't you?" He smiled, showing pearl white teeth.

"At your service. I've wanted to meet you for a while, I know your parents. I'm so glad you came to my party."

"Me? No one ever wants to meet me. Thank you, I'm glad I came."

"Would you mind, it's just, I was hoping we could go somewhere a little less…loud and crowded."

I stared at him for a bit, shocked he was asking me. I managed to recover my voice.

"Sure. I would love to."

I followed him, dodging all sorts of…species, to his bedroom. I walked in and he shut the door after me. He then walked over to his glorious bed, which was covered with what looked like real fireworks. He noticed me staring, and beckoned to sit down.

"All thanks to the power of illusion and magic. Sit down, Alexander, let's have a chat. I want to get to know you better." He smiled encouragingly, and I went over and sat down.

"About that. Would you mind calling me Alec? Only my mother calls me Alexander, and that isn't usually a good thing." Magnus nodded.

"You have gotten used to being called Alec, gotten comfortable with it. Now you associate Alexander with bad news, not good ones. Which, quite frankly, is a shame."

"A shame?" I ask. "How is it a shame?"

"Because, I like Alexander." He leant forward so we were eye to eye, his warm breath blowing across my mouth. "It rolls of the tongue."

I could feel the blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks. He expressed no sign he saw, but it's impossible he didn't. Simon without his glasses on could see I was blushing.

"Alexander Lightwood." He spoke into my ear, his breath tickling my neck and causing me to blush more. Then he leant back, sitting in the position and distance he was when we first sat down. I felt…sad he wasn't as close to me. I liked it.

"It doesn't sound so bad when you say it; in fact, I like it when you say it. A lot." He smiled.

"Alexander, you are different to everyone I have ever met. And my ever is longer than yours. You're…fascinating to say the least."

My blush was now stronger than ever. He leant forward, and I closed my eyes…


	2. Drunk Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets drunk, Jace gets a kiss, and Alec's sexuality is discovered, as well as his attraction to Magnus.

Magnus's P.O.V

"Just one more won't hurt; I will still be my amazing self. I have to pass the time somehow. Alec won't be here for a while; I'll have to put up with his sometimes annoying companions. I'll need my strength. Just one more drink." I mumbled to myself, downing the drink I promised myself and conjuring up another.

"Magnus! You sure know where the great parties are at."

I turned around, shock, then surprise, and finally, happiness crossing my face in a flurry of emotions.

"You're here!" I yelled, running to Alec and hugging him. I felt him stiffen in my arms. I let go, and held onto his shoulders instead.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Great. You're drunk." I couldn't help myself from giggling.

"Follow me. We have some catching up to do." I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the nearest bedroom. Once I shut the door I roughly pushed him against the door and started kissing him, trying to make up for the time we spent apart.

"Alec." I moaned into his ear.

Suddenly, I was pushed backwards by strong hands.

"Magnus! Enough! I am not Alec, I'm Jace! And you are obviously way too drunk to realise that."

I shook my head.

"Stop speaking nonsense."

SLAP!

A stinging feeling spread across my head.

"We, now I have glitter on my hand. Gross."

"Jace?" I asked, coming to my senses and realising the Shadow Hunter standing in my room was not my Shadow Hunter.

"I'm sorry about that; I think I drank too much for my own good. Just, please don't tell Alec or anyone about us, alright? He doesn't want to tell anyone yet, and I assume that you respect him as much as I do, not to tell anyone."

He nodded, and the door creaked open.

"Magnus are you…Oh. Um, hi Jace. What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to Magnus about his prices. We came in here because it was more private and less loud. Thanks for that Magnus; I'm sure I'll see you again. I'm going to go now, I have ladies to woo. Bye Alec, Magnus."

He walked out the door, and I turned to face Alec.

"My, my, you are looking handsome today." He blushed, and I stepped forward and gently pressed my lips to his…

Jace's P.O.V

I shut the door, and then walked over to the bar.

"Just water for me, thank you."

So, Magnus and Alec, are a couple? Good for them, but I will respect them and not say anything. Alec can tell me when he wants to, when he is ready. Until then, I'll keep this little secret to myself."


	3. Cliched Kissing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic kisses in the rain...every couple needs some clichéd moments.

Alec's P.O.V

"Magnus." I whined, as I stared out the window. It hadn't been raining all day, and just when we are ready…when I am ready to drag Magnus out of the house for a date, the heavens above open and let out this relentless shower of droplets.

"Yes darling?" He called, as he was putting on his eyeliner. At least, that is what I assumed. It takes him longer than it does Isabelle to get ready, and I love my sister, and Magnus, but that says a lot.

"It's raining. How are we supposed to go and have a nice dinner outside, if it's raining?"

"I'm sure we could manage. Besides, I am nowhere near ready yet. Why, my hair is not done, im not dressed, I am definitely not shimmering enough yet…" I drifted into a daydream, one where the sun was shining, and Magnus and I could be together for eternity, while his magnificent voice faded.

"Meow." I was shaken out of my little daydream by Chairman Meow, Magnus' sometimes privacy invading cat, as he leaped onto my lap, looking up at me as if to say 'He takes forever to get ready, how do you handle it?'. That is, if he was able to speak of course. I have seen a lot of unexplainable things in my life, but a talking cat, I have yet to experience.

"My dear, are you ready to bask in the amazingness that is Magnus Bane?"

Apparently, as it was now evident, I was not. Because the stunning warlock that entered the room before me took my breath away. Which, not surprisingly, he had a tendency to do.

His hair was spiked up in all directions, but in a nice, fashionable way. His eyeliner was dark, his eye shadow light and sparkly. As always, his outfit was less than subtle. A black top with I feel like magic! Written on it in sequins, a black leather jacket, a strange shade of blue, somewhere between dark and bright, jeans, and bright, see them 10 miles away, yellow doc martens with funny faces on them.

The finishing touch…so much glitter he looked like he had jumped into a tub filled with it, while wearing clear glue. And yet, it didn't look tacky, stupid, over the top, or ugly. He made it work, and by the Angel did he look sexy doing it. Saying Magnus Bane like to be noticed and stand out was an understatement.

"Alexander, darling, I suggest you wipe off the drool that seems to be seeping out of your mouth, it's not very attractive, even on your pretty face."

I ducked my head, feeling the familiar warm blush creep onto my skin, as it always does when im with Magnus. I wiped the drool of my face, and I felt a warm hand below my chin, gently lifting my head up.

"The fact you blush when you're around me is frankly adorable."

The blush on my skin was now brighter than ever. I looked down at my watch. If we don't hurry, we'll be late for our date. And I'm not the only one who inherited impatience from my family.

"Magnus, as beautiful as you look, if we don't leave soon, or now, we'll be late. And I don't know about you, but I personally would rather not endure my sister's wrath today."

"Well, I think this outfit will be good enough."

"It's more than good enough. It's magnificent." I mumbled, hoping, but to no avail, that he wouldn't hear. Apparently, if you live for centuries, you develop excellent hearing.

"My dear, thank you. But, would you mind repeating it?"

"I said, I think it's more than good enough, it's magnificent."

"I know it is, and I know you said it, I just love hearing your voice. One problem."

"What is it?" All the worst things that could happen starting running through my brain.

"Alexander, calm down. The only problem is the rain. Would you like me to get an umbrella?"

"Sorry. I just got a bit freaked out. An umbrella would be fine, as long as you get it from a store, and leave money on the counter."

"Fine." Then in the blink of an eye, a bright green umbrella was at my feet. Let it be forever known that Magnus likes to stand out, even in the rain.

"Can we please go now?"

"Sure. Just, let me do one thing first."

Before I could ask, I was pushed out the door, and down the steps, as the door closed with a quick swish of Magnus' hand.

"Magnus, what are you doing?"

"Being romantic. Obviously."

His soft lips connected with mine, and his hands held my waist firmly, as my arms snaked around his neck. The rain still poured down, and both my normal and Magnus' extravagantly done hair was flattened, soaked in rain and dripping water. Not that I was really taking much notice of the rain. He pulled away, and I felt a longing for what was there but wasn't anymore.

"Shall we head to the restaurant?"

I nodded, droplets flying in every direction from my hair.

"First thing's first, we need to dry off. My hair will be ruined otherwise. And this jacket is Armani!"

I rolled my eyes, and after a quick, and warm, gust of wind from Magnus, we were both dry and finally ready to leave. I picked up the umbrella, abandoned on the floor when we started…kissing.

"Isabelle is going to be so annoyed at you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you made us late."

"Darling, I believe your sister can appreciate the price of fashion and looking magnificent. And I needed that little kiss."

"I hope for your sake she does. So did I."

"Besides, you love me."

"That I do." I replied.

"That I do. "


	4. I'll Always Be Here To Clean You Up, If It Means I Get To Hold You In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets hurt, Magnus cleans him up. Fluff!

Alec's P.O.V

"Gaah!" Isabelle slammed her dagger into the neck of the demon. We all watched as it shrivelled up, before evaporating into the air.

"Done. No more demons roaming Brooklyn streets."

"For now." I pointed out.

"When they do come back, we will get rid of them." Isabelle said, trying to stop an inevitable argument between my adopted brother Jace, and I.

"Alright, well, I'm heading off. I'm doing training with Clary."

Jace sauntered with an air of arrogance. We waved him goodbye, and Isabelle turned to me.

"I'm meeting Simon for coffee, would you like to come?"

"Ah, thanks for the offer, but I was thinking of visiting Magnus."

"Ooooh la la!"

I punched her arm lightly, but unfortunately the movement caused me to cry out in pain.

"Alec! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess the scratch I got from the demon was more than a scratch. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Please, promise me you will get Magnus to check it out."

"I promise." I said, as I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." Isabelle looked a bit sceptical, but she headed off none the less.

I found my way to Magnus' house, climbing up the landing, and ringing the doorbell.

"Meow!"

"I know, Chairman, I heard it. I'll go get the door, there's no need for you to run to the door. Unless, does this mean that…"

He opened the door, and I was instantly muffled by his obnoxiously colourful clothes.

"Alec, darling! I missed you so much!"

"We only saw each other this morning, Magnus."

"I know, but it was such a hard, trying day without you."

"Over doing the over dramatics, Magnus."

"I'm sorry, I just really love you and I really missed you."

"I know, I missed you to. And I can confirm I love you more."

He pulled away.

"No way, boyfriend." He looked me up and down, distaste crossing his face.

"Fighting demons again, I see."

"Only the really bad ones."

"That's fine. But you are covered in blood, grime, and demon guts. Time to clean you up."

He gently took a hold of my hand and led me to the lounge room. He sat me down on the shrug-covered couch.

"Stay still. It may sting."

With a flick of his fingers, he produced antiseptic cream, bandages, a damp cloth, and Band-Aids.

"What's all this for?"

"To clean you up, of course."

"But you're a warlock!"

"Yeah. I know. But, this is more close, sweet and intimate." He whispered the last part in my ear, shudders running through me. I don't understand the power he has over me, but I like it. It's different, and strange, and I understand none of it. It's perfect.

"O…okay." I stuttered.

Magnus smiled, before wiping the cuts on my arms and face, dabbing cream on them, before he wrapped up my wrists.

"There are a lot of cuts on your wrists…" Magnus said.

"Yeah, the demon had quite sharp and long claws. But it's okay, I'll be fine. I have had worse."

Magnus grimaced a bit, and I touched his forearm.

"Magnus?"

"I was just remembering. All those times you got hurt, and I helped you. Those times I thought you had…"

"Shh." I said, leaning up to kiss him. I pulled away shortly, and sat back, looking up carefully at Magnus' face.

"I'm okay, Magnus. You don't need to worry."

"I know. It's just, I can't stand losing you." Silent tears rolled down Magnus' face. Only a few, but enough to make my heart break and my eyes threaten to release tears at any moment.

"Enough off this sadness and crying. You're here and okay and that's all that matters." Magnus said.

I smiled, my smile transforming into a grin as he leant down and connected his lips with mine. He gently pushed me down onto the couch, I tried to concentrate on kissing Magnus, and not the searing pain in my shoulder. Unfortunately, Magnus notices everything. I blame Arthur Conan Doyle. Magnus met him when he was writing about Sherlock Holmes.

"Alec? Did I hurt you? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…Arrggghhh!" I tried stifling and ignoring the pain, but it only got worse.

"You are certainly not fine! Where are you hurt?"

I gave up on hiding it from him.

"My, my shoulder. Underneath my shirt. I…I got scratched my one of its claws."

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed after he had lifted up my shirt sleeve.

"This…why didn't you tell me?" Magnus sounded extremely hurt, and tears not from the demon leaked from my eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't think it was too bad."

"It's more than just 'too bad' love. It's okay, I can fix this. You just stay still, and I'll try not to hurt you too much."

Magnus gently and slowly lifting my shirt off of my head, stopping every now and then to make sure I was okay, and freezing whenever I whimpered or cried. Once he had removed it, he threw it away, and turned to me.

"Be brave."

"I'll try." I said, and faked a sniffle. He smiled softly as he placed his hands on my shoulder, his trademark blue sparks flying from his fingers. I gritted my teeth to stop from crying out in pain. Tears pricked my eyes. Magnus was crying, mumbling 'im so sorry' over and over again. The pain started to subside, and I calmed down.

"There you go…all…fixed." Magnus' voice broke, and I wrapped my arms around him, his arms wrapping around me. His tears were running down my back, but I wasn't concentrating on that. All that mattered to me was that Magnus was upset and I wanted to fix that.

"Hey, Shh. It's okay, I'm fine."

"But you were in pain. I can't stand it when I know you are in pain."

"I'm better now. Thanks to you."

He pulled away, his hands grasping for mine. Once my hands were settled nicely in his, he leant towards me and joined his lips with mine. The kiss was sweet, gentle, familiar but strange at the same time.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, I was hoping to stay here with you. Why?"

"I was thinking we could have a night in. Order take away and some movies, and just snuggle up on the couch."

"You mean steal food and movies?"

"No, I will leave money there. I just make them appear here. I have a feeling we will be a tad busy…" Magnus winked, his sexy and cute smirk appearing.

"Is that so?" I ask, before pushing him back onto the couch, straddling and kissing him. I had had a tough day, and a night spent alone with Magnus is just what I needed.


End file.
